The Never Ending
The Never Ending (stylized as THΞ ΠΞvΞR ΞΠDIΠG) is an American indie rock and folk band from Los Angeles, California, formed in 2012. The band consists of vocalist Debby Ryan, guitarist Kyle Moore, and drummer Johnny Franco. Career 2012–14: Formation and One The Never Ending was formed in 2012, but only made their existence public in 2013. Ryan began writing and developing songs for the band's debut album in November 2013, and the band was officially announced on December 4 with a video teaser on YouTube. It contained the message: "I want you to meet the people I tell stories with. To me, telling these stories with these people is the most important part of the process. We get to do something that will live on after us. we get to do something never ending". Ryan announced and released the lyrics for the band's first song, "When the Dark Falls", on her website on the 21st of April, 2014. A video teaser for the band's second song, "Call Me Up", followed several days later. On May 7, the video teaser for the aforementioned "When The Darkness Falls" was released. Ryan announced the debut single, "Mulholland Drive", on June 1, 2014. On June 3 the song was released with a premiere in the Billboard website. The Never Ending's debut EP One was released on June 24, 2014, featuring album art from a circus-themed photoshoot they'd done in March 2014. 2015–present: Upcoming debut album In an interview with Robert Herrera to Front How Live Entreteniment, Ryan said she was writing new songs and the band would record the album to 2015. Ryan confirmed the songs "Dollar Store Locket", "Follow", "Secondhand" and "It's Not Personal". On April 24, 2015, it was announced that Ryan and her band The Never Ending will accompany Natalie La Rose and Bea Miller as opening act's for the summer leg of Fifth Harmony's Reflection Tour, which is set to begin on July 15 in Louisville, KY. In June 23 the band released "Secondhand" as the first single off their upcoming debut album. The music video for the song showed the band playing and singing the song in a dark room. Influences In interview to Christina Garibaldi of MTV, in 2013, Ryan commented that her musical style includes folk, indie pop and country. She cited as her biggest musical influences Christina Aguilera, Lady Antebellum, Grace Potter and the Nocturnals, The Lumineers, Mumford & Sons, April Smith and the Great Picture Show, Taylor Swift, Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots and Tom Petty. In February, 2014, Ryan cited in Billboard Macklemore as a big influence. Members Current *'Debby Ryan': (born May 13, 1993 in Huntsville, Alabama) is the vocalist and songwriter. Ryan is known as an actress, starring in Disney Channel Original Series The Suite Life on Deck, 2008 to 2011, and Jessie, 2011 to 2015. She also starred the films Let's Go to the Firehouse, The Longshots, What If..., 16 Wishes, The Suite Life Movie, Radio Rebel, Kristin's Christmas Past and Muppets Most Wanted, and voiced in the animation Secret of the Wings. Previously, Ryan released one solo single, "We Ended Right", and two promotional singles, "Made of Matches" and "We Got the Beat". *'Kyle Moore': (born August 26, 1987 in Albuquerque, New Mexico) is the songwriter, guitarist and backing vocalist of the band. He is a former songwriter and guitarist of the group Ives the Band. *'Johnny Franco': (born in Los Angeles) is the drummer. He played on the album of various artists like Maná, Phillip Phillips, Manuel Romero, Kenny Lattimore and Cymphonique Miller. Franco is also actively involved in ministry in three Christian groups: Illustrious Minds Clothing, Sounds of Revival, and The Bridge Youth. Former *'Edwin Carranza': (born January 7, 1990 in San Fernando, California) was the bassist. He directed the concert tour Drama y Luz World Tour, of Mexican band Maná, and the Kenny Lattimore self-titled tour. He studied music at California State University, Northridge. In 2010 performed on the Grammy Foundation events. Carranza left the band after the release of the EP One. *'Carman Kubanda': (born July 30, 1989 in Seattle, Washington) was the guitarist and backing vocalist. He was guitarist of the group He Is We. and currently plays guitar for the band Machineheart along with Harrison Allen. Kubanda left the band after the release of the EP One, most likely to focus on his other band Machineheart. *'Harrison "Harry" Webster Allen': (born April 3, 1991 in Seattle) was the keyboardist and songwriter. Allen used to play drums in the pop group He Is We and currently is the drummer for Machineheart alongside Carman Kubanda. Allen left the band after the release of the EP One, most likely to focus on his other band Machineheart. Discography Extended plays Singles Music videos Concert tours ;Headlining ;*One Tour (2014) ;Opening Act ;* Reflection: The Summer Tour (Fifth Harmony) (2015) References Category:Debby Ryan Category:American folk rock groups Category:American indie rock groups Category:Musical groups established in 2013 Category:Musical groups from Los Angeles, California Category:Musical sextets